


Glorfindel

by ElfofCave



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfofCave/pseuds/ElfofCave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch of Glorfindel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorfindel

Glorfindel was tall and straight; his hair was of shining gold, his face fair and young and fearless... his eyes were bright and keen... on his brow sat wisdom, and in his hand was strength.

(The Lord of the Rings, FotR, Many Meetings)


End file.
